


[Fanart] Handsome Hobo

by Belayday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crocs, Fanart, M/M, also Poor Stiles, go read the fic, ill-advised jorts, poor Derek okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2876255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belayday/pseuds/Belayday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I just about died laughing when I read Relenafanel & SwingSetInDecember's 'Handsome Hobo' story, and I had to do fanart for it. Behold, Derek in his jorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Handsome Hobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/gifts), [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Handsome Hobo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491730) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel), [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



> I can be found at my poor often-neglected personal tumblr belayday.tumblr.com
> 
> Hugs 'n kisses.

The leg hair is Very Important. 


End file.
